Bollard luminaires are popularly used in countless commercial applications as a natural choice for ground illumination. Traditional bollard luminaires typically include a tubular housing that is opaque. This choice is necessitated in part by virtue of the type of light source seen in traditional bollard luminaires and also by the traditional reflector systems used. Typically, standard bollards feature fluorescent, metal halide, or high pressure sodium lamps. These types of lamps generate significant heat within the tubular housing that would prevent the use of a housing made of light-transmissive material. Typical bollard luminaires generally also include a main reflector (which is sometimes part of the lamp and other times a separate element) and an upper reflector.
While a vast number of bollard luminaire options exist, there exists a need for a bollard luminaire of the type that allows for a light-transmissive housing. Such a light fixture should also be configured to provide a light source that would allow for the use of a housing that is of a light-transmissive material. It would further be desired to configure the bollard luminaire to take advantage of the light-transmissive housing as a display area for an image to be viewed from outside of the housing.